


Glitter

by msrogersstark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Glitter, M/M, twilight mentions.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your icon fills a slip-n-slide with glitter when they're drunk and then films them self going down it to watch later." My icon is Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together.

"Sharpy" Johnny said "This is a really bad idea."   
"No. It's a fucking awesome idea."   
Johnny looked over to where Patrick was covered from head to toe in glitter. Shawzy was standing near him, looking at all the glitter. Sharpy had pointed the camera on Johnny now, instead of Patrick.   
"I have it all right here." Sharpy explained, touching the camera. "Besides Kaner said he wanted to."   
"Hey! Johnny!" Kaner called from where he was standing. "I'm like Edward now, see?" He did a spin and almost fell.   
"He's drunk." Johnny said, trying to take the camera.   
"Whatever. He's sparkly now. So what?"   
"You better hope I don't kick your pretty ass when we're on the ice tomorrow."   
"You wouldn't."  
"I would." Johnny said. "But now I need to go rescue our resident sparkly vampire."


End file.
